1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tape recorder, and more particularly to a tape recorder provided with a noise reducing circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the reproduction signal of a tape playback device includes tape noises such as hiss produced by the magnetic tape and the like. As a result, it is preferable to raise the recording level and lower the gain of the reproduction amplifier for the purpose of obtaining a reproduction signal having an excellent signal-to-noise ratio S/N.
However, if the recording level is raised uniformly, that part of the magnetic tape which receives a high level signal becomes saturated, thereby causing the reproduction signal to be distorted at the corresponding part of the magnetic tape. In addition, the higher the recording frequency the lower the saturation level of the magnetic tape.